vxvnfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ostrze Duszy (FF)
Strona jest aktualnie poprawiana. ---- Rozdział 1:Dzień, w którym zostałem Toa 1000 lat od powstania Wszechświata Matoran... Dwie Wielkie Istoty kroczyły powoli po kamiennych schodach, prowadzących do świątyni na szczycie góry... -Czy to tutaj? - zapytała jedna z Wielkich Istot. ''-Nie. Ale jesteśmy już blisko - odpowiedziała druga.'' Istota, która zadała pytanie już się nie odzywała. Otworzyła jedynie bramę do świątyni i razem ze swoim towarzyszem weszła do środka. ''-Jesteś tego pewien? Czy aby na pewno dobrze robimy? Ostatnio wszystkie nasze kreacje są... dość nieudane - zauważyła druga z Wielkich Istot.'' ''-Czy jestem pewien? Oczywiście ze nie. Ale to nasza jedyna szansa, aby naprawić nasze błędy. Poza tym, czy to nie był twój pomysł, żeby to tutaj umieścić?'' ''-Może i tak, ale... nabrałem wątpliwości...'' Nagle przez pomieszczenie przeszedł strumień energii cienia ''-Czy skończyliście już te gadki?! - powiedział Toa Cienia stojący w rogu pokoju'' ''-Tak... wiesz co masz robić?'' ''-Tak wiem, mam naprawić Waszą kolejną pomyłkę'' ''-Skoro wszystko jasne, choć z nami'' Wielkie Istoty zaprowadziły Toa do jakiegoś dziwnego pomieszczenia, na środku którego była platforma, do której można było dostać się tylko poprzez kamienny most. ''-No dobra, co tym razem mam naprawić? - zapytał Toa Cienia.'' ''-Coś, co może zniszczyć cały nasz wszechświat - Wielka Istota nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że to jej ostanie słowa...'' ---- 100.000 lat później ---- -Hej, Mugetsu! - krzyknął Po-Matoran, z brązową Kanohi Miru na twarzy - Czy to tutaj? -Tak, to tutaj... ruiny prastarej świątyni. Ponoć właśnie tu Wielkie Istoty naprawiały swoje błędy... - Jakie błędy? -Kto wie? Może jak ją zwiedzimy, to się dowiemy! Mugetsu był wyraźnie podekscytowany, tygodniami studiował stare księgi, zapiski i mapy. Kiedyś Turaga opowiedział mu legendę o miejscu, w którym Wielkie Istoty naprawiały swoje błędy, nieudane kreacje i temu podobne. Od tego dnia marzył tylko o jednym - odszukać to miejsce. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ma to wiele wspólnego z jego przeznaczeniem... Razem z trzema Matoranami Mugetsu udał się do świątyni. Wewnątrz było ciemno, jedynie słabe światło z Kamieni Świetlnych znajdujących na ścianach umożliwiło Matoranom zobaczyć, że są pokryte dziwnymi napisami i symbolami. Kroczyli bardzo powoli, gdy nagle jeden z Matoran o coś się potknął. -Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał go Mugetsu. -Nie... wszystko jest... - Matoran zaniemówił. -Co się stało? Mugetsu nie musiał czekać na odpowiedź, bo zorientował się o co chodzi. Matoran potknął się o ciało Wielkiej Istoty. -To Wielka Istota?- zapytał przyjaciel Mugetsu - Wygląda na to że coś lub ktoś ją zabiło. Po chwili, przerażeni Matoranie udali się dalej do pomieszczenia gdzie Wielkie Istoty zabrały wcześniej Toa Cienia. Pomieszczenie przez tysiące lat nie zmieniło się, z wyjątkiem czarnego miecza leżącego na platformie. -Idę po to ! - oświadczył Matoran, który potknął się wcześniej o Wielką Istotę. -Zaczekaj! Tam może być niebezpiecznie ! - krzyknął Mugetsu. Matoranin dobiegł już do miecza, złapał go i nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, zaczął palić się czarnymi płomieniami. Wydał tylko krzyk bólu i przerażenia, gdy chwile po tym, chwycił go Mugetsu. Czarne płomienie powędrowały do ostrza miecza, który dosłownie sam wskoczył do rąk odważnego Matoranina. -Och... Dzięki Mugetsu... uratowałeś mi życie...- powiedział Matoran- Ale jak to możliwe, że ciebie czarne płomienie nie chcą spalić? Mugetsu nic nie odpowiedział. Odepchnął jedynie Matorana przed siebie, bo zauważył, że na platformie zaczęły pojawiać się liczne pęknięcia, aż w końcu rozpadła się na kawałki, które spadły w przepaść razem z nim... Mugetsu spadał w ciemność. Bał się.Naprawdę się bał. Przez całe swoje życie, Ta-Matoranin szukał przygód. Gdy już odbywał tę największą, miał umrzeć. Zamknął oczy i zacisnął ręce. W prawej wciąż trzymał dziwny miecz, który omal nie pozbawił życia jego przyjaciela. Był już gotowy na śmierć, gdy nagle... czarne płomienie zaczęły wydobywać się z ostrza i otaczać ciało Matorana. Nie czuł bólu, a wręcz przeciwnie, to było całkiem przyjemne uczucie. Nagle usłyszał znajomy głos. -Mugetsu! Hej Mugetsu! Jesteś cały?- odezwał się do niego jeden z jego przyjaciół. -Co to ma znaczyć?- zapytał Mugetsu- Jak ja przeżyłem? I skąd się tu wziąłem? -No cóż... tak jakoś. Usłyszeliśmy dziwny dźwięk i poczuliśmy ciepło, odwróciliśmy się zobaczyliśmy ciebie. -To wszystko? Ale jak to możliwe! Spadałem w przepaść... ja... ja nie miałem prawa przeżyć ! -Powinieneś teraz odpoczywać, a nie zawracać sobie głowę pytaniami bez odpowiedzi. Mugetsu nic nie odpowiedział tylko położył się na ziemi i starał się zasnąć. ---- Wielkie Istoty, mimo wielu udanych i dopracowanych tworów miały na koncie też te niezbyt udane. Jednym z nich były Montroxy. Montroxy były niebezpiecznymi bestiami stworzonymi z cienia. Jedne były wielkości Matoran, a inne przewyższały Toa. Jedne były humanoidalne, a inne kroczyły na czterech nogach lub latały, albo nawet pełzały. Jedne były spokojne, a inne w gniewie potrafiły zrównać całe wioski z ziemią. Do walki z nimi Wielkie Istoty stworzyły organizacje Toa, o nazwie Dwanaście Świateł. Składała się z dwunastu drużyn Toa, z której każda miała inne zadania i specjalizacje. Organizacja ta rozwijała się i rosła w siłę, zdobywając co raz to nowych członków. Miała też swoje zasady, za których złamanie groziła surowa kara. Jej członkowie, z Matorańskiego języka nazywani byli Mangai. Jednym z nich była Centia. Ta Toa wody złamała najważniejszą z zasad. Istnienie organizacji jest tajemnicą. Jeśli ktoś się o niej dowie, istnieje ryzyko, że ich misja może zostać pokrzyżowana. Niestety ona musiała to zrobić, aby uratować całą wyspę pełną Matoran przed Montoxami. Od dwóch miesięcy była poszukiwana... ---- Centia szła powoli przez las, natknęła się na obozowisko Mugetsu i jego przyjaciół. Coś zwróciło jej uwagę. Był to miecz, który znalazł Mugetsu. Zbliżyła się powoli, gdy nagle potknęła się... -Ale ja jestem niezdarna- powiedziała. -Masz racje- powiedział Mugetsu- Jest noc i to niegrzecznie przerywać komuś sen -Wybacz ale twój miecz zwrócił moją uwagę. -Mój miecz? Nie wiesz co przez niego przeszedłem. -A co przeszedłeś? -Nie tak szybko! Najpierw ty wyjaśnij kim jesteś i co tu robisz. -Mam jakieś inne wyjście? -Raczej nie. I chyba nie chciała byś bym obudził moich przyjaciół. Co mogą sobie o tobie pomyśleć? że jesteś złodziejem i jeszcze zawiadomią Toa z naszej wioski, co pewnie przysporzy ci kłopotów. A więc? Zamieniam się w słuch. -No dobrze moje imię to Centia. Należę, a raczej należałam do organizacji Toa o nazwie Dwanaście Świateł. Naszym celem jest walka z Montoxami, bestiami które są zwane najgorszą pomyłką Wielkich Istot. -Pomyłka Wielkich Istot? O tym słyszałem, ale mam uwierzyć że grupka Toa da sobie z czymś takim radę? -Słuchaj! Jeden z nich jest gdzieś w pobliżu! Mimo, że odeszłam z Świateł wciąż walczę z Montoxami! -I co? Pewnie wracasz z herbatki u Karzahniego? A białe szczury skalne widziałaś? -C-co masz na myśli? -No wiesz... śmiem twierdzić, że do końca to normalna nie jesteś... -Co takiego?! Żarty sobie robisz?! Gdybyś sam kiedyś zobaczył Montroxa inaczej byś się odzywał! Mugetsu nagle jakby zamarł. -Czy Montrox jest trzy razy większy od ciebie, ma cztery ręce zakończone pazurami i jest pokryty czerwonym pancerzem? -Być może... dlaczego pytasz? Centia odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że bestia którą opisał Mugetsu jest jakieś 20 metrów od nich i zbliża się do obozowiska. Wyjęła zza pleców średniej wielkości miecz o śnieżnobiałym ostrzu i zaatakowała Montroxa. Bestia starała się powalić toa swoją masywną ręką, ale ta wystrzeliła ze swojego miecza strumień wody który błyskawicznie... zamarzł i rozpadł się na kawałki razem z ręką Montroxa. Tym samym sposobem Centia pozbawiła bestii drugiej ręki. Montrox zrobił coś zupełnie niespodziewanego, rozwarł szeroko swoją paszcze i wystrzelił w stronę Toa strumień energii cienia. Wojowniczka padła na ziemie, a Montrox bardzo powoli kroczył w jej kierunku. Do pokonanej Toa Wody podbiegł Mugetsu. -Centia nic ci nie jest?- zapytał Matoran- Jak to możliwe, że ta woda którą zaatakowałaś Montroxa zmieniła się w lód? -Pamiętasz jak mówiłam ze twój miecz zwrócił moją uwagę?Widzisz... Wielkie Istoty wyposażyły nas w broń stworzoną ze specjalnego metalu. -Specjalnego metalu? Co to znaczy? -Ten metal jest w stanie naładować się mocą elementarną Toa, dzięki czemu na przykład Toa Ognia może walczyć za pomocą wody. -Czy to znaczy, że mój miecz jest z... Rozmowę Mugetsu i Centi przerwał ryk Montroxa. Besta była już przy nich. Wystrzeliła strumień cienia gdy nagle cały świat jakby zamarł, a wszystko poza Mugetsu zrobiło się szare. -Co się dzieje...?- wyszeptał zaskoczony Matoran. -Nadchodzi twoje przeznaczenie- odpowiedział głos zza pleców Matorana. Mugetsu odwrócił się i zobaczył, że z miecza który znalazł w świątyni ponownie wydobyły się czarne płomienie które przybrały postać czarnego Toa. -Kim lub czy jesteś?- zapytał Matoran -Kim jestem?- powtórzyła pytanie istota z czarnych płomieni -Dokładnie. Coś ty za jeden i czemu wszystko się zatrzymało!? -Jestem... twoim przeznaczeniem... -No masz ci los... kolejny koleś który wraca z herbatki u Karzahniego.... -Uwierz mi, nie jes''tem szalony... wiele tysięcy lat temu Wielkie Istoty i ja utrzymywaliśmy pewne kontakty. One robiły genialne wynalazki, które okazywały się narzędziami zagłady, a ja je niszczyłem. Niestety pewnego dnia... coś poszło nie tak.'' -''Montroxy?'' -''I tak... i nie... miały mi pomóc w zniszczeniu broni zdolnej zgładzić każdego Toa, Matoranina, Turagę, Skakdi i wszystkich innych. Było to potężne źródło energii które jakby... miało własne życie. Było nas trzech. Ja i dwie Wielkie Istoty. Jedna zginęła. Druga założyła Dwanaście Świateł i osłabiła działanie tego źródła energii. A ja... miałem w posiadaniu kolejną z ich wspaniałych pomyłek i widzisz tego skutki... moja moc, dusza i umysł uwięziona w tym kawałku żelastwa!'' -''Wzruszające... gdzie w tym moja rola?'' -''Masz zrobić to co nam się nie udało'' Istota z czarnych płomieni zmieniła się w zwykły płomień który otoczył ciało Matorana. Czas znowu zaczął normalnie płynąc i wszystko wróciło do normalności z wyjątkiem jednego. Mugetsu był Toa! A jego miecz zmienił wygląd, był czarny, szeroki i długością prawie dorównywał Toa. Mało tego, pochłonął atak Montroxa. -''Centia nie ruszaj się.''- powiedział Toa Ognia- Odciągnę go od obozu i zabiję -''Zwariowałeś?! Nie dasz rady! Zginiesz!'' -''Nie zginę... to moje przeznaczenie'' Mugetsu przeszedł zdezorientowanemu Montroxowi pod nogami i zadał cios w plecy. Uciekał przed siebie, a bestia ruszyła za nim. Jego miecz mimo ogromnych rozmiarów był całkiem lekki. Gdy Toa i monstrum znaleźli się dość daleko od obozowiska rozgorzała walka. Montrox zaatakował Toa swoimi pazurami ale ten bezproblemowo sparował cios. Odskoczył do tyłu, gdy bestia zaszarżowała na Toa ten odskoczył w prawo, a bestia uderzyła w drzewo. -''Może wielki ale głupi''-powiedział Toa Ognia Wściekła bestia wyrwała drzewo z ziemi i cisnęła nim w Toa. Mugetsu tylko się schylił i uniknął uderzenia przez drzewo. -''Tak jak powiedziałem. Wielki i głupi'' Teraz Montrox wystrzelił potężny strumień energii cienia. Mugetsu wziął miecz przed siebie i pochłoną atak potwora tak jak na początku. Niestety siła była tak wielka ze odrzuciła Toa do tyłu. Montrox podbiegł do Toa leżącego na ziemi i niemiłosiernie okładał go pięściami po plecach. Chwycił go i rzucił w drzewo, a następnie chwycił Toa za rękę. Próbował ją wyrwać. -''Co to, to nie!''- wykrzyknął poturbowany Toa Ognia i odciął rękę Montoxa- I co? Ładnie to tak wyrywać komuś ręce? Montox próbował zaatakować Toa ognia jeszcze raz, ale ten zrobił unik i pozbawił potwora ostatniej ręki. Potem podskoczył i wbił swój ogromny miecz w głowę przeciwnika, który zmienił się w cień i po chwili zniknął. -''No nieźle.''- powiedział Toa- Ciekawe jak Turaga i inni zareagują na wieść o tym, że jestem Toa. I jeszcze sprawa z Centią... trzeba będzie coś z tym zrobić. Toa założył miecz na plecy i udał się w stronę obozowiska. Jego głowa była pełna pytań. Zastanawiał się nad tajemniczą istotą z miecza i Montoxami, oraz nad jego przeznaczeniem. Rozdział 2:Praca Mangai Mugetsu po wygranej walce z Montoxem wrócił do obozowiska.Nie było tam Centii, ale za to byli tam wszyscy Matoranie z którymi wyruszył na wyprawę i dwóch toa. Pierwszy, Toa lodu z kanohi Akaku uzbrojony w miotacz midak wycelował w Mugetsu. Drugi, Toa ziemi uzbrojony w wielki młot podszedł do Mugetsu i zapytał: -''Kim jesteś przybyszu i czego chcesz?'' -''Kim jestem?''- Mugetsu się roześmiał-''Nie poznajecie mnie? Chyba kogoś wam tu brakuje.'' -''Mugetsu...? To ty? Ale jak ty zostałeś Toa? I gdzie byłeś?'' -''To długa historia...opowiem wam ją jak już dotrzemy do domu''- powiedział Toa ognia. Jeden z Matoran podszedł do Mugetsu i zobaczył jego ogromny miecz na plecach. -''Fajny scyzoryk.''- powiedział. Po paru minutach Matoranie i Toa opuścili obóz i udali się do statku. Mugetsu pożegnał się z wszystkimi i udał się do swojej kajuty. Trzymał miecz przed sobą. Zastanawiał się co dzieje się z istotą z czarnych płomieni, która zmieniła go w toa. -''I co masz zamiar zrobić?'' Mugetsu odwrócił się i zobaczył Centię. -''Co ty tu robisz?!''- zapytał -''Cicho bądź. Jeszcze ktoś cie usłyszy i będę miała kłopoty''- powiedziała toa wody -''I mówi to ktoś, kto wczoraj w nocy darł się w naszym obozie nie zważając na to, że może wszystkich obudzić.'' -''Ech... możesz mi tego nie wypominać?'' -''Mogę. A wracając do mojego pytania... Co tu robisz i skąd się tu wzięłaś?'' -''No wiesz... kiedy walczyłeś z Montoxem pożyczyłam apteczkę z waszego obozu i uciekłam tutaj.'' -''Pożyczyłaś? Chyba raczej ukradłaś... jesteś złodziejem.'' -''Co takiego? Nie jestem złodziejem... jestem włamywaczem... to co innego.'' -''Jak zwał tak zwał, ale na jedno wychodzi.'' Nagle coś zatrząsnęło statkiem, a z góry Toa usłyszeli krzyk przerażonego Matorana. -''Idę to sprawdzić.''- oświadczył Mugetsu- A ty masz tu zostać i czekać aż wrócę. Mugetsu opuścił swoją kajutę i udał się na pokład. Cały statek był oplątany przez macki ogromnego Montoxa przypominającego ośmiornicę. Montox był pokryty niebieskim pancerzem, miał tylko jedno krwiście czerwono oko umieszczone tuż nad paszczą. Toa ognia pomyślałby pewnie, że to tylko rahi, ale gdy zobaczył wydobywający się z jego pyska strumień energii cienia powalający dwóch Toa, zdał sobie sprawę z kim ma do czynienia. Był sam przeciwko ogromnej bestii. Zdjął miecz z pleców i chwycił go w ręce. Ruszył na potwora i z impetem zadał mu silny cios w jedną z macek. Bestia wydała przerażający okrzyk i za pomocą swojej macki odepchnęła toa ognia na parę metrów. Mugetsu dopiero co się podniósł, a Montox już próbował przygnieść Toa swoją ogromną macką. Zapewne udałoby się to gdyby nie to, że wokół Mugetsu pojawiło się pole siłowe. Najwidoczniej Toa ognia nieświadomie użył mocy swojej kanohi Hau. -''Niezły bajer''- powiedział zaskoczony Mugetsu Ośmiornicowata bestia spróbowała jeszcze raz przygnieść Toa ognia, lecz ten odskoczył w bok i jednym celnym cięciem pozbawił Montoxa części macki. Bestia rozwarła paszczę i wystrzeliła ogromną falę energii cienia w stronę Mugetsu. Przerażony bohater zasłonił się mieczem który pochłonął atak. -''Najwidoczniej mój miecz potrafi pochłaniać cień... ciekawe czy potrafi też go oddać'' Toa wykonał zamach mieczem zostawiając coś na rodzaj szkarłatnego śladu cięcia w powietrzu który z niewiarygodną prędkością pomknął w stronę Montroxa trafiając go w samo oko. Bestia na próżno zadawała na ślepo ciosy w stronę Toa które zostały bezproblemowo wyminięte. Mugetsu zbliżył się do potwora i wbił mu w miejsce gdzie wcześniej było oko swój miecz. Motrox jakby rozpadł się na coś na rodzaj czarnego pyłu który zniknął w morzu. Toa zobaczył ze jego towarzysze, mimo iż byli poturbowani wstali na nogi. -''Mugetsu?! Ty pokonałeś tego rahi?''- zadał pytanie Toa lodu. -''Tak ja to zrobiłem. Powinniście odpocząć, a ja o wszystkim opowiem wam kiedy już dotrzemy do domu'' Mugetsu udał się do swojej kajuty, ale po Centii nie było ani śladu. Toa nie miał czasu by się tym martwić, bo łódź dopłynęła do wyspy. -''Bracia dopłynęliśmy do Keron Nui''- powiedział Toa stojący za sterami. Keron Nui nie była specjalnie wyjątkową wyspą. Jedyne co jest w niej niezwykłe to to, że Matoranie zamiast mieszkać w 6 wioskach zamieszkują jedną wielką super-wioskę przystosowaną do tego by mogły żyć w niej każde typy Matoran. Teraz panował w niej chaos. Wszyscy Matoranie zebrali się przed pałacem Turagi Tercara. Ten Turaga ziemi był miłą osobą która troszczyła się o każdego mieszkańca wioski, ale też traktował wszystkich na równi. Toteż wszystkie problemy i spory na wyspie rozstrzygano zawsze z jego udziałem. Turaga zorganizował teraz wielką uroczystość na cześć nowego obrońcy wioski: Toa Mugetsu. -''Radujcie się bracia!''- wykrzykną Turaga- Mata Nui w swej mądrości zesłał nam nowego obrońce wioski! Toa Mugetsu! Miejmy nadzieję, że będzie godnie pełnił swoje obowiązki. Nie chce nudzić was długą przemową, więc powiem jeszcze tylko jedno. Świętujmy! -''Mata Nui?''- pomyślał Mugetsu- Nie. To nie za jego sprawą stałem się toa. Sam chciał bym wiedzieć kim jest ten komu to zawdzięczam Po uroczystości na Mugetsu udał się do lasu na polanę. To było wyjątkowe miejsce dla Toa ognia. To tu miał początek jego przygody, bo to właśnie tu Turaga opowiedział mu legendę, dzięki której wyruszył na wyprawę i został kim został. -''Piękne miejsce''- dobiegł go z za pleców głos Centii -''Wiedziałem ze prędzej czy później mnie odnajdziesz. Nieźle opanowałaś skradanie'' -''Dziękuje za komplement.'' -''To nie komplement. Toa nie powinien się skradać. Mniejsza z tym. O co chodzi?'' -''Chce byś podjął pewną pracę.'' -''Jaką pracę?'' -''Chce byś był Mangai w zastępstwie'' -''Mangai... w zastępstwie?'' -''Nie mówiłam ci? Członkowie Dwunastu Świateł są nazywani Mangai.'' -''Żarty sobie robisz? Nie dołączę do żadnej organizacji!'' -''Nie musisz. Chcę byś pełnił tylko obowiązki Mangai czyli walkę z Montoxami. Będziesz Mangai w zastępstwie za mnie.'' -''A ty nie możesz tego nadal robić, że mam cie zastępować?'' -''To nie takie proste. Złamałam zasady i zostałam wyrzucona ze Świateł. Pewnego dnia mogą mnie znaleźć i... ukarać. A jeśli to zrobią... kto będzie bronił wyspy przed Montoxami? Ostatnio w okolicznych wyspach zaobserwowałam zwiększoną aktywność Montoxów. A uwierz mi... Światła przybywają dopiero gdy komuś stanie się krzywda.'' -''Ja nie jestem pewny czy powinienem...'' Toa usłyszeli dziwny dźwięk. Nad ich głowami przemknął latający Montrox przypominający ptaka z Matoranem w szponach. Z dziobu strzelał energią cienia. Mugetsu i Centia pozbawili go skrzydeł i leżącego na ziemi zabili. Niestety nie wszystko poszło dobrze. Matoranin jakby... zmienił się w pół Montroxa! Jego oczy były fioletowe, zbroja czarna, a palce zakończone szponami. Centia zebrała dużo wody na jego nogach i dzięki mocy swojego miecza zamieniła ją w bryłę lodu. Matoranin wrzeszczał i próbował się wydostać. -''Co się dzieje z matoranem?!''- zapytał toa ognia. -''Widzisz Mugetsu... Motroxy z każdą żywą istotę potrafią zmienić w bestię taką jak one.'' -''A czy dla tego matoranina jest nadzieja?'' Centia dotknęła Matorana jakimś dziwnym świecącym niebieskim kryształem. Matorana ogarnął blask i znów był normalny, ale nieprzytomny -''Dwanaście Świateł odkryły, że Toa światła może przemienić pół Montroxa z powrotem w to, czym był wcześniej. Stworzyli do tego też te kryształy zdolne zachować w sobie energie światła i podczas kontaktu z cieniem uwolnić.''-powiedziała -''To pewnie nie wszystko co chcesz mi powiedzieć Centia'' -''Nie. O wszystkim opowiem ci jutro. Ale najpierw czy zgadzasz się na moją propozycję?'' -''Po tym co zobaczyłem powiem tylko jedno. Tak. Nie pozwolę by jeszcze ktoś został zmieniony w takie monstrum'' -''Czekaj tu na mnie jutro w południe.'' -''Będę.'' Toa nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że w krzakach czają się dwie istoty i ich obserwują. -''Więc jak? Wygląda na to, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z naszym planem.''- powiedziała pierwsza istota. -''Dokładnie. Już wkrótce zdobędę moc zdolną zniszczyć wszechświat. Zrobię to i wykreuje nowy, doskonalszy. Wielkie Istoty były za głupie i za słabe by zapanować nad tym co stworzyły. Ja zrobię to, co im się nie udało... z małą pomocą Montroxów i Mugetsu.'' Rozdział 3:Marzenie które nie mogło się spełnić Nie tak daleko od Keron Nui znajduje się wyspa Servion Nui. Była to piękna i spokojna wyspa. Rządy sprawowało na niej sześciu Turaga. Wszyscy jej mieszkańcy żyli tam spokojnie bez żadnych trosk. Wyspa była bardzo mała i z tego powodu nikt nie umieszczał jej na mapach. Z tego powodu jej mieszkańcy nie musieli martwić się o atak ze strony jakiegokolwiek wroga. Wiedzę o istnieniu tego miejsca posiadała tylko ludność pięciu najbliższych wysp. Pewnego razu grupa skorumpowanych i złych Toa zupełnie przypadkowo natknęła się na Servion Nui. Szybko zabili jedynych Toa na wyspie, oraz wszystkich Turaga. Od tego momentu zło i ciemność zawładnęła wyspą. Matoranie żyli w ciągłym strachu. Domy mieszkańców zostały zrównane z ziemią, a na ich miejscu zostały wybudowane słabe i prymitywne chatki. Ci nieliczni których domy oszczędzono musieli płacić wysoką ilość widgetów lub oddawać wartościowe rzeczy nowym władcom pod groźbą tortur lub nawet śmierci. Nieliczni którzy przeciwstawiali się tyranii umierali w męczarniach przekonani, że ich poświęcenie nie pójdzie na marne. Wolność... to było marzenie każdego mieszkańca Servion Nui... marzenie, które nie mogło się spełnić. Jeden z Matoran, Virtus nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że pewnego dnia przyczyni się do oswobodzenia wyspy. Virtus mieszkał poza większymi zbiorami Matoran. Tak nazywał nędzne i poniszczone małe miasta oraz wioski. Jego chatka było bardzo mała i sam Virtus nie mógł długo w niej wytrzymać. Było w niej bardzo ciasno, a w środku znajdowało się jedynie jego łóżko i kuferek z resztą rzeczy jakie mu pozostały. Był ranek, a Matoran żelaza właśnie wstał z łóżka. Co noc śniło mu się przejęcie wyspy przez złych Toa. Co noc widzi umierających przyjaciół i słyszy ich krzyki.Co noc to samo... jedynym celem w jego życiu stała zemsta. Niestety, aby tego dokonać musiał by być toa, nie małym i słabym Matoranem. Okoliczne wyspy rzadko kontaktują się z Servion Nui. Virus wiedział co musi zrobić. Miesiące planował ucieczkę. Teraz miał zamiar wprowadzić swój plan w życie. Była wczesna pora i wszyscy inni mieszkańcy wioski pewnie przez jakieś pół godziny będą jeszcze spać. To wystarczyło Matoraninowi. Już parę tygodni temu zbudował tratwę. Nie była zbyt wytrzymała, ale dało się na niej dopłynąć do najbliższej wyspy. Do Keron Nui. Nie czekając dłużej Matoran opuścił swój dom i wyruszył po pomoc. Virus dopłynął do Keron Nui i gdy dotarł do brzegu postanowił odnaleźć Turagę wyspy. Zamiast niego, natknął się na dwoje Toa walczących z dziwnym potworem. Bestia miała sześć nóg, ogromny ogon zakończony kolcem i wielkie szczypce. Głowa bestii przypominała tą, którą mają visoraki, lecz było na niej sześć oczu. Jej pancerz był brązowy, a na lewym boku była ogromna rana, najprawdopodobniej powstała od ciosu mieczem. Toa walczący z potworem mimo, iż byli doświadczonymi wojownikami, to z takim czymś spotkali się pierwszy raz w życiu. Bestia miotała z ogona strumienie cienia, dzięki czemu trzymała Toa na dystans. Pierwszy Toa o żywiole roślinności po paru następnych minutach walki padł na ziemię pozbawiony przytomności. Potwór wbił w bok pokonanego wojownika kolec umieszczony na ogonie, a następnie cały swój ogon, który po chwili błyskawicznie wyjął z ciała Toa zostawiając tam ogromną dziurę. Miał zamiar wbić swój ogon w drugiego Toa, ale nagle z pomiędzy drzew wyskoczył Mugetsu. Czerwono opancerzony Toa jednym szybkim cięciem miecza rozciął ogon bestii na pół. -''Słuchaj no, koleś.''- odezwał się do Toa stojącego za nim- Weź swojego towarzysza i zanieś go do medyka. Ja zajmę się tym potworem -''Co takiego?!''- zawołał oburzony wojownik- Ja i mój przyjaciel jesteśmy od ciebie o wiele bardziej doświadczeni, a i tak przez dwadzieścia minut zdołaliśmy go tylko zranić w bok! -''Słuchaj no! Ja przez pięć sekund zrobiłem więcej, niż wy przez dwadzieścia minut, więc nie chrzań mi tu o doświadczeniu!'' -''Za kogo ty się uważasz!? Wpadasz tu, rozwalasz temu dziwnemu rahi ogon i potem zgrywasz twardziela zasadzając się na tą poczwarę w pojedynkę! Jeśli ktoś ma walczyć z tym monstrum to tylko ja!'' Stwór wykorzystał to, że obaj Toa się kłócą i z ogromną szybkością rzucił się w kierunku czerwonego wojownika. Ten jedynie odskoczył do tyłu i bestia wpadła na drugiego Toa. -''Jak sobie chcesz''- powiedział Mugetsu- Sam zajmij się tym skorpionkiem, a ja sobie popatrzę. Toa ognia cofnął się na parę metrów do tyłu, z dala od Toa próbującego uporać się z skorpionopodobnym potworem. W mgnieniu oka Toa został obezwładniony przez bestię. Teraz przyszła kolej na Mugetsu, potwór podskoczył wysoko w powietrze i zanim wylądował na Toa ognia jego ciało zostało przeszyte przez miecz Toa wody, która właśnie wyszła tak jak Mugetsu spomiędzy drzew. -''Idioto''- powiedziała- Zamiast się kłócić z tamtym Toa powinniście wspólnie stanąć do walki. -''Daj spokój Centia... przecież ten słabeusz by mi tylko zawadzał'' Do dwójki Toa podbiegł Matoran żelaza. -''Hej wy! Widać, że jesteście mocni! Potrzebuje waszej pomocy'' Mugetsu i Centia byli zaskoczeni. Zbroja Matorana była zardzewiała, pełna wielu małych zadrapań oraz wielkich dziur. Sam Matoran wyglądał jakby miał rozlecieć się na kawałki. Jedynie jego kanohi Rode była w dobrym stanie. Chociaż ta sprawa martwiła bardziej Mugetsu, Centia przejmowała się tym, że lepiej dla mieszkańców wioski będzie jeśli nikt nie dowie się o jej pobycie na wyspie. -''Z której części wioski jesteś?''- zapytał po chwili Toa ognia. -''Z żadnej. Pochodzę z Servion Nui, jestem Virtus, a wyspa została przejęta przez złych Toa. Potrzebuję pomocy.'' -''Pomożemy ci''- oświadczyła Centia- Ale najpierw sprawimy ci nową zbroje. -''A ci dwaj na ziemi?'' -''I tak pewnie zaraz któryś wstanie.''- powiedział Mugetsu. Centia zaprowadziła Mugetsu i Virtusa poza wioskę, głęboko w las, gdzie po dziesięciu minutach marszu natknęli się na niewielką drewnianą chatkę. -''Co to ma być za miejsce? Turaga nie pozwala Matoranom wchodzić do tego lasu. Skoro ja mieszkam tu tysiące lat, a ty, Centio, parę dni to skąd wiesz o tym miejscu?''- zapytał Mugetsu. -''No cóż... tu mieszka najlepszy handlarz broni odtąd, aż po Metru Nui.''-odpowiedziała Centia. -''Handlarz broni?'' -''Ma bardzo szeroką ofertę: bronie, zbroje, maski kanohi, różne gadżety i wiele innych. Od kiedy wyrzucono mnie z Dwunastu Świateł, robię z nim interesy. Od czasu do czasu bywałam na tej wyspie i zaopatrywałam się w maski oraz broń. Czasem i zbroje.'' -''Nigdy bym nie pomyślał że na tej małej i spokojnej wyspie mieszka ktoś taki...'' -''A kto by pomyślał? Właśnie dlatego tutaj mieszka.'' Toa i Matoran weszli do środka małej, zupełnie niepozornej chatki. W środku przywitał ich Toa roślinności. Jego zbroja była cienka i lekka oraz trochę poniszczona, ale większą uwagę zwracała srebrna kanohi Tryna. Sam Toa podpierał się na lasce, Mugetsu nie mógł uwierzyć że ktoś taki jak on jest handlarzem broni. -''Ach witaj Centio''- powiedział Toa roślinności- Co jest ci dziś potrzebne? -''Zbroje dla tego Matorana'' Zielony Toa dopiero teraz zauważył Mugetsu i Virtusa. -''Gdzie moje maniery, wypadało by się przywitać. Nazywam się Grasder, Toa roślinności i handlarz broni. Skoro Centia was do mnie zaprowadziła to znaczy że musi wam ufać.'' -''Dlaczego musi nam ufać?''- zapytał Virtus- Wcale mnie nie zna. -''Ja mam mu powiedzieć czy ty to zrobisz Centio?'' -''Już ty to zrób...'' -''O co wam chodzi?''- tym razem pytanie zadał Mugetsu. Toa roślinności się roześmiał. -''Powiedz mi toa ognia, co wiesz o Centii? Jak długo się znacie i jak bardzo sobie ufacie? Zdaje mi się, że wiesz o Montroxach i o Dwunastu Światłach. O tym, że Centię z nich wyrzucono. Zdaje mi się też, że ten mały Matoran nie rozumie o czym mówię. Więc zaraz wam wytłumaczę. Montroxy to złe i paskudne stworzenia. Nie wiem po co Wielkie Istoty je stworzyły. Po coś na pewno. To był niestety duży błąd, aby go naprawić stworzono Dwanaście Świateł. Organizacja ta miała na celu niszczenie Montroxów i zaprowadzanie pokoju we wszechświecie Matoran. Światła są neutralne, działają w sprawie dobra ale mimo tego stosują brutalne metody i nieraz z byle powodu są wstanie doprowadzić do masowej zagłady wielu niewinnych istot.'' -''Sama się o tym przekonałam...''- powiedziała Centia- Dość daleko od Keron Nui leży pewna mała wyspa... jej mieszkańcy byli szczęśliwi i pełni radości... każdy dzień był dla nich pełen szczęścia, aż pewnego dnia pojawiły się Montroxy... -''Co było dalej...?''- zapytał Toa ognia -''Mugetsu... oni zginęli. To moja wina... ja nie dałam rady ich obronić, więc wyjawiłam im prawdę, powiedziałam o Dwunastu Światłach i Montroxach... i o dziwo uwierzyli mi .Uwierzyli i zaufali... uciekli z wyspy i przeżyli... tylko, że Światła się o wszystkim dowiedziały, to czego nie zrobiły Montroxy, zrobili ci których uważałam za przyjaciół.'' -''Dlaczego?''- zapytał Matoranin żelaza. -''Zasady''- odpowiedział Toa roślinności- Przez zasady... Dwanaście Świateł ma też dwanaście najważniejszych zasad, a jedną z nich jest to, że jeśli ktoś dowie się o istnieniu organizacji musi zginąć. Teraz ten sam los grozi Centii i jej bliskim. Dlatego dziwi mnie, że Centia się z wami spotyka, przyjaźni, czy co tam robicie. -''Ten Matoranin nie jest moim przyjacielem''- powiedziała Centia- Zobaczył mnie i Mugetsu na plaży, więc zaprowadziłam go do ciebie. Może ty coś wymyślisz? -''Najpierw wypadało by zapytać pana Matoranina co go tu sprowadza. Chyba nie trudno się domyślić, że jest nietutejszy.'' -''No cóż, to długa historia i nie wiem od czego by tu zacząć. Pochodzę z Servion Nui, mój dom jakieś dobre dwa miesiące temu został zaatakowany przez zgraję złych Toa. Udało mi się tu dotrzeć, potrzebuje pomocy! Nie mam czasu żeby się rozgadywać więc proszę was o pomoc!'' -''Pomożemy ci, ale pod warunkiem, że nikt nie dowie się o Montroxach i Centii. Dobrze?'' -''Macie moje słowo.'' Grasder dał Virtusowi nową zbroje. Była srebrna i bardzo wytrzymała. -''Słuchajcie. Dam Centii kanohi mahiki, dzięki temu zmieni swój wygląd i poda się za Toa z Servion Nui. Ona i Virtus poproszą Turagę Tercara o pomoc.Jak znam życie wyśle połowę Toa z wioski na pomoc, ale to może i dobrze.'' -''Znasz Tercara?''- zapytał Mugetsum -''Tak znam go, kiedyś byliśmy przyjaciółmi, ale teraz... szkoda o tym rozmawiać'' Centia i Virtus zrobili tak jak kazał im Grasder. Centia przybrała postać Toa lodu i razem z Virtusem oraz Mugetsu, który też chciał pomóc w sprawie Servion Nui udali się do Turagi. Po wysłuchaniu ich, Turaga podjął decyzję. -''Dobrze! Pomogę wam, ale ty Mugetsu zostaniesz ukarany! Jak mogłeś zostawić dwóch Toa nieprzytomnych na plaży?! Cud, że jeden z nich przeżył, leży u medyka i pozostanie tam przez prawie dwa tygodnie! Były by trzy dni, ale w jego ranę wdało się poważne zakażenie!''- wykrzyczał wściekły Tercar. -''Ależ Turago! Ja chce pomóc!''- powiedział Mugetsu. -''Nie ma mowy! Poniesiesz konsekwencje swojego...'' Nagle drzwi do sali Turagi wyleciały z zawiasów z wielkim hukiem i pomknęły w powietrzu nad głowami wszystkich zebranych w pomieszczeniu. Na ziemię padło dwóch strażników. Po chwili do sali wszedł zielono opancerzony Toa, z srebrną Tryną i zielonym płaszczem, podpierający się dziwną laską. Laska wyglądała jak drewniany kij wychodzący ze spodu rękojeści miecza, który zamiast klingi miał zamocowany krótki sztylet. -''Kopę lat, Tercarze''- powiedział Grasder- Nie widzieliśmy się od tamtego dnia. -''To nie moja wina. Sam wybrałeś tą drogę. Ja wybrałem ochronę wioski.'' -''I dlatego zostałeś słabym Turagą?'' -''Lepsze to niż handlowanie bronią! Nie wiesz jak ciężko pracowałem, żeby tylko Matoranie mogli spać spokojnie! Zostawiłeś nas!'' -''Co było minęło, proszę cię, byś pozwolił temu Toa ognia popłynąć do Servion Nui.'' -''Dlaczego mam to robić? Żeby znowu odwalił jakąś głupotę?'' -''O to się nie martw... ja go przypilnuję.'' -''Ty?!''- roześmiał się Tercar- Jedyne na co się nadajesz to Turaga! Daj swoją moc sześciorgu Matoranom! Czy jesteś jeszcze w stanie stanąć do boju? -''Może potrzebujesz dowodu?''- zapytał Grasder Tercar rozkazał kolejnym dwóm strażnikom zaatakować Grasdera. Jeden z nich wykonał pionowe cięcie swoim mieczem w celu zranienia zielono opancerzonego Toa. Ten jedynie odskoczył do tyłu i uniknął ciosu strażnika. Drugi strażnik zaszarżował na Toa roślinności, który swoją laską podciął mu nogi i mocą swojego żywiołu oplątał przeciwnika pnączami, uniemożliwiając mu poruszanie się. Grasder ponownie został zaatakowany przez pierwszego strażnika Turagi Tercara. Toa biegł przed siebie i na ślepo zadawał ciosy w kierunku przeciwnika, które szybko zostały skontrowane. Toa roślinności uderzył strażnika laską w brzuch, jego przeciwnik ugiął się od ciosu i został uderzony w twarz z taką siłą, że jego kanohi rozpadła się na kawałki. -''To jak?''- zapytał Grasder- Ilu strażników mam jeszcze pokonać? Turaga Tercar już nie stawiał oporu i pozwolił Mugetsu popłynąć na Servion Nui. Godzinę po tym co zaszło w sali Turagi w porcie zebrali się Mugetsu, Centia z kanohi Mahiki udająca Toa lodu, Virtus, Tercar i jeszcze siedmiu innych Toa. A byli to jedni z najlepszych wojowników na wyspie. Po chwili pojawił się Grasder ciągnący za sobą dwa ogromnych rozmiarów kufry. -''Jest w nich broń''- oświadczył Toa roślinności zanim ktokolwiek zdążył o coś zapytać- Dużo broni. Turaga zaprowadził Toa do największego i najbardziej uzbrojonego statku w porcie. Wszyscy dokładnie omawiali plan ataku, tylko Mugetsu i Grasder stali na drugim końcu łodzi i rozmawiali. -''Więc powiesz mi w końcu co wydarzyło się między tobą a Turagą?'' Od chwili, gdy Toa weszli na pokład statku Mugetsu myślał tylko o tym. W końcu zebrał się na odwagę i zadał Grasderowi pytanie, na które bardzo chciał poznać odpowiedź. -''To długa historia.''- powiedział Toa roślinności- Opowiem ci ją, gdy tylko powrócimy na naszą wyspę. -''Czy to wszystko co masz mi do powiedzenia?'' Grasder wręczył Mugetsu dwa srebrne kawałki zbroi, które przypominały rękawice. -''Co to ma być?''- zapytał zaskoczony Toa ognia. -''To specjalna zbroja, którą zdecydowałem się dać tobie.'' -''Zbroja? Chyba raczej jej część. I co w tym takiego specjalnego?'' -''Ta zbroja ma dwie funkcje. Pierwsza to absorbowanie energii elementarnej przeciwnika, dzięki temu pochłoniesz ataki o średniej sile.'' -''Średniej sile?'' -''A co? Chyba Nova Blastu tym nie pochłoniesz?'' -''A ta druga funkcja?'' -''Rękawice te nie tylko przewodzą, ale i wzmacniają moc elementarną użytkownika. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie nauczyłeś się władać swoim żywiołem. Ale na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas.'' Toa razem z Virtusem jako przewodnikiem udało się dotrzeć na Servion Nui. Po szczegółowym omówieniu planu oraz przygotowaniu sprzętu drużyna udała się wgłąb wyspy. Przedzierali się przez dżunglę jakieś 10 minut, gdy niespodziewanie natknęli się na trzech Toa. Jeden z nich, Toa grawitacji, miał prawą rękę uniesioną do góry i trzymał w niej Matoranina. Matoranin był cały poturbowany, jego zbroja była zniszczona, a prawa ręka zwisała złamana w powietrzu. Grasder, Mugetsu i jeszcze dwóch innych Toa wyszli z krzaków na spotkanie z oprawcą. -''Macie uwolnić tego Matoranina''- Powiedział Grasder. -''A jak nie to co?''- zapytał ten sam Toa, który trzymał Matorana w powietrzu. Jedyne co dostrzegł Toa grawitacji to błysk. Następnie poczuł silny ból w ręce. Mugetsu jednym ciosem miecza pozbawił go ręki. Toa ognia skoczył do przodu i w locie złapał Matorana, nim ten spadł na ziemię, jednocześnie aktywując swoją kanohi Hau i chroniąc się od strzału midaka jednego z towarzyszy Toa grawitacji. Czerwono opancerzony Toa puścił matoranina, a następnie skoczył do tyłu i wykonał pionowe cięcie mieczem w kierunku Toa, który strzelił w niego z miotacza. Atak został sparowany przez kolejnego Toa uzbrojonego w dwa krótkie miecze. Miał właśnie wbić swoją broń w Mugetsu, gdy nagle pojawił się Grasder, który zablokował cios wymierzony w Toa ognia. Obaj Toa odskoczyli do tyłu, z krzaków wyszli ich towarzysze. Przeciwnicy widząc, że nie mają szans poddali się. Po obezwładnieniu napotkanych przeciwników Toa rozdzielili się na dwie grupy. Pierwsza, w skład której wchodzili Grasder, Mugetsu, Centia, Vertos i Toa plazmy z Keron Nui, mieli za zadanie wkraść się do twierdzy Fobona, przywódcy Toa którzy napadli na Servion Nui. Druga drużyna złożona z pozostałych Toa z Keron Nui miała udać się do najbliższej wioski i uwolnić z niej Matoran jednocześnie eliminując napotkanych przeciwników. Twierdza Fobona była w samym sercu wyspy, trzymał tam wszystkie zdobycze, bronie i zapasy żywości oraz niewolników. Jego siedziba była dawnym pałacem Turagi, który został przebudowany by pełnić funkcję twierdzy. To właśnie tam zmierzała teraz drużyna Grasdera. Fobon siedział na swoim tronie, był zmęczony dzisiejszym dniem. Mała grupka Matoran postanowiła mu się przeciwstawić, przez co na wyspie wybuchło niewielkie powstanie. Cały dzień spędził na wyłapywaniu odpowiedzialnych za to zajście, a gdy udało mu się złapać wszystkich małych bohaterów postanowił ich ukarać. Zastanawiał się nad sposobem ukarania Matoran, który jednocześnie przypomni im kto tu jest władcą. Rozmyślanie przerwało mu wejście jednego z jego podwładnych. -''Panie, mam złe wieści.''- powiedział. -''Znowu jakaś rebelia? Wymordujmy ośmiu Matoran i problem z głowy.'' -''To coś gorszego niż Matoranie...'' -''Coś gorszego?''- -''T-tak... W wiosce pojawiła się grupa Toa... Oni uwalniają Matoran i...'' -''I co?'' -''Inna grupa Toa zbliża się do fortecy.'' -''Rozumiem.''- powiedział Fobon- Zmniejsz straże! Zajmę się nimi osobiście... Rozdział 4:Upragniona zemsta Od kiedy Servion Nui została przejęta przez Fobona, wszyscy jej Turaga zostali zamordowani .Tak przynajmniej myśleli Matoranie.Jedyny ocalały Turaga o imieniu Devior, był uwięziony w lochach, przykuty metalowymi łańcuchami do ściany.Nieszczęśnik był tam więziony i torturowany, nowy władca wyspy trzymał go tam tylko z jednego powodu.Tym powodem było to, że Turaga świetnie znał wyspę, a także wszystkich Matoran.Ta wiedza była przydatna władcy, niestety tylko przez początek jego panowania. Devior był na wpół przytomny, jego noga była przebita na wylot, gdyby nie łańcuchy przykuwające go do ściany, pewnie leżał by na ziemi.Turaga Magnetyzmu ostatnie parę dni spędził na rozmyślaniu.Rozmyślał nad sytuacją Servion Nui, wierzył w to, że pewnego dnia uda się pokonać tyrana.Wierzył w to, ale dobrze wiedział też, że stanie się to kiedy on będzie już martwy.Rozejrzał się, nigdzie nie było strażnika.Próbował użyć swojej mocy magnetyzmu i uwolnić się z łańcuchów, na próżno.Zamkną oczy i postarał się zasnąć, to była jedyna czynność jaką mógł robić w tym lochu. Mugetsu i Virtus byli w twierdzy Fobona, na zewnątrz ich grupa została powitana przez strażników pałacu.Grasder i Centia musieli ich pokonać.Po paru minutach Toa Ognia i Matoran Żelaza rozdzielili się, podjęli decyzję, że Virtus uda się do lochów i uwolni więźniów, a Mugetsu zrobi małe zamieszanie i zwróci na siebie uwagę wrogów w twierdzy. Fobon siedział na swoim tronie, był podekscytowany, już słyszał kroki postaci zbliżającej się do jego komnaty.Był po prostu szczęśliwy i nie mógł się doczekać momentu, w którym wróg zostanie zabity.Po chwili jego oczom ukazał się Toa Ognia z Kanohi Hau na twarzy, Toa ten trzymał w swoich rękach ogromny miecz. -''No proszę!Kogo my tu mamy?''-w głosie Fobona dało się wyczuć ekscytację -''Toa Ognia, jak przypuszczam dysponujesz, iście ognistą wolą walki.Wybacz, ale czy pozwolisz, że zaraz zgaszę twój zapał?'' -''Uważaj co mówisz, nie przyszedłem tu na pogawędkę.''-powiedział Mugetsu-''Przygotuj się na porażkę''! Fobon tylko się roześmiał -''No dobrze, wygląda na to, że trochę się z tobą pobawię.'' Virtus przemierzał ciemny korytarz, bardzo dobrze znał to miejsce. To była droga prowadząca do lochu. Oczywiście zanim wyspa została podbita nikt tu nie trafiał, jako bliski przyjaciel Turagi Deviora Matoranin znał każdy zakamarek pałacu. Po nie całej minucie wędrówki Virtus znalazł się w miejscu, którego nigdy nie miał zamiaru oglądać, a zarazem jedynym do którego musiał się dostać. Był to loch, ciemny i zimny, wszędzie unosił się paskudny zapach. Matoranin nikogo nie widział, ani jednego strażnika. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że ktoś jest w celi na przeciwko niego. Powoli zbliżył się do krat... -''Czy znowu... chcecie mnie... torturować? ''-odezwała się postać uwięziona w lochu, każde słowo wypowiadała z wielkim trudem. -''Ten głos...''- odezwał się Virtus -''Turaga Devior? Ty żyjesz?''- Matoranin żelaza nawet nie krył swojego zdumnienia. -''Żyję... ale to co można nazwać moim życiem, jest gorsze od śmierci''. -''Przyjacielu...'' -''Nic nie mów....mimo, że łańcuchy przykuły mnie do ściany, to wciąż mogę dać ci jeden mały prezent.'' Po tych słowach zapanowała dłuższa cisza, Matoranin był zaniepokojony.Co mogły znaczyć słowa Turagi? O jaki prezent mu chodzi? Głośny huk wyrwał Virtusa z rozmyślań, spojrzał w głąb celi, wydobywało się z niej światło. Po chwili wyleciał z niej srebrny kamień, który wpadł prosto w ręce Matoranina. Virtus poczuł nagły przypływ energii i upadł na ziemię. Wstał, otrzepał się z kurzu i zobaczył, że stał się Toa! Tylko jak? Jakim cudem Turaga przekazał mu kamień Toa? Virtus postanowił uwolnić Turagę i poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie. Toa Żelaza wszedł do celi. Panował w niej mrok, lecz mimo tego dało się tam zobaczyć Turagę przykutego do ściany. Virtus skupił się na łańcuchu, starał się go zniszczyć swoją mocą. -''Głupolu. ''-mimo, iż Turaga był ledwo żywy, to wciąż potrafił mówić.- Nie jesteś w stanie używać swojej mocy! Potrzebny ci trening... wybacz, ale nie jestem wstanie Cię wytrenować z wiadomych przyczyn. Wiedząc, że stałeś się Toa mogę umrzeć szczęśliwy i przekonany, że marzenie wszystkich Matoran w końcu się spełni, a na wyspie zapanuje pokój. Virtus upadł na kolana. -''Nie możesz tak mówić, Turago! Wspierałeś mnie przez całe moje życie! Bez ciebie... Bez ciebie jestem nikim.'' ''-Doprawdy? A powiedz mi jedno... czy to ja pomogłem ci przetrwać ostatnie miesiące? Sam sobie świetnie poradziłeś! -krzyknął, po czym zgiął się z bólu.- I jak myślę nie jesteś sam, czy to prawda?'' -''Tak, to prawda. Wezwałem pomoc z Keron Nui.'' -''I widzisz!'' -Turaga milczał przez chwilę, najwidoczniej nie miał już sił, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Zebrał resztkę sił i przemówił.- Wierzę w ciebię, to twoje przeznaczenie... ocal nasz dom i Matoran. W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza, Virtus doskonale wiedział co to znaczy. Turaga Devior umarł. Umarł z nadzieją w sercu. Nadzieja nie opuściła go aż do śmierci. Toa Żelaza był załamany, przez dłuższą chwilę milczał. Wpatrywał się w podłogę, gdy nagle poczuł coś dziwnego. Nie był to smutek po śmierci jego przyjaciela, była to żądza zemsty. Uniosł głowę i powiedział do siebie: -''Fobon zapłaci za to co zrobił mnie i moim braciom.'' W sali tronowej trwała zaciekła potyczka, Mugetsu stanął na przeciw Fobona. Uzbrojeniem władcy Servion Nui był długi, ząbkowany miecz oraz łańcuch, którym wymachiwał po całym pomieszczeniu dezorientując wroga. Toa z Keron Nui przystąpił do ataku, rzucił się na przeciwnika z ostrzem uniesionym ku górze. Kiedy nastąpił moment wykonania uderzenia Toa Magnetyzmu sparował jego cios. Fobon kopnął Toa Ognia w brzuch, wojownik zgiął się od siły uderzenia. Niestety ten jeden cios był niczym w porównaniu z tym, co władca Servion Nui, szykował dla swojego przeciwnika. Uderzył Mugetsu pięścią w twarz, chwycił go za gardło i uderzył trzy razy w brzuch głowicą swojego miecza. Pokonany wojownik padł na podłogę, tak przynajmniej wydawało się Fobonowi. Toa Ognia w chwili upadku zamachnął się swoim mieczem, efektem tego ataku było zniszczenie napierśnika Toa Magnetyzmu. Czerwono opancerzony wojownik błyskawicznie wstał i odskoczył do tyłu, wykorzystał zdezorientowanie wroga i wbił czubek swojej broni w jego klatkę piersiową. W tej chwili na podłoge pociekły pierwsze krople krwi. -''No nieźle.'' -Fobon był zaskoczony i zadowolony -''Spodziewałem się słabszego przeciwnika... Świetnie! Mogę się trochę tobą pobawić!'' Toa Magnetyzmu wyciągnął przed siebie broń, a następnie wykorzystał swoją moc żywiołu i zaczął przyciągać do siebie Toa Ognia.Dosłownie w ostatniej chwili Mugetsu odchylił, się do tyłu unikając przebicia mieczem.Kosztem tego była szybka utrata równowagi i przewrócenie się.Fobon przewidział taki przebieg wydarzeń i jeszcze raz spróbował wbić swoje ostrze w czerwonego wojownika.Toa Ognia zablokował ten atak, zasłaniając się swoim ogromnym mieczem, a następnie kopnął swojego przeciwnika w goleń.Obaj wojownicy błyskawicznie się podnieśli i zaczęli krążyli wokół siebie szukając luk w obronie przeciwnika. ---- Virtus pędził w górę pałacu po kamiennych schodach, wojownik zmierzał do dawnej sali Turagi. Jak przypuszczał, to tam musiał znajdować się Fobon. Toa Żelaza chciał się na nim zemścić za krzywdy wyrządzone mieszkańcom Servion Nui. Wielkie susy nieco go zmęczyły, musiał odetchnąć. Dobrze wiedział, że jeśli ma stanąć do walki z Fobonem musi być w pełni sił. ---- Fobon z ogromną siłą uderzył Mugetsu w twarz. Toa Ognia odleciał do tyłu na parę metrów i padł na podłogę. Klęczał opierając się na rękach, ale został kopnięty w brzuch. Toa Magnetyzmu wyprowadził w jego stronę serię ciosów i kopnięć. Wydawało się, że walka dobiegła końca, ale Toa Ognia wstał na równe nogi i z dziką furią w oczach przypuścił atak na Fobona. -''Ale on uparty...'' -pomyślał władca Servion Nui. Nim Mugetsu dobiegł do swojego przeciwnika i przypuścił na niego atak, dostał kolejny silny cios w brzuch, zachwiał się i podparł mieczem, aby nie upaść. Toa Magnetyzmu bez najmniejszych problemów powalił swojego przeciwnika i owinął jego nogi łańcuchem. Był gotowy by zadać ostateczny cios. -''Jakieś ostatnie słowo? ''-zapytał Mugetsu milczał, doskonale wiedział, że nie ma dla niego ratunku. Gdy nastąpił moment zadania ciosu, do sali tronowej wpadł Toa Żelaza uzbrojony w długi miecz. Dosłownie w ostatniej chwili udało mu się zablokować atak Fobona. -''I co, Mugetsu? Kto by pomyślał, że to właśnie ja będę musiał Cię ratować''? -powiedział przybysz. Głos wybawiciela wydawał się być znajomy dla Mugetsu, po chwili Toa Ognia zdał sobie sprawę z tego z kim rozmawia. -''Virtus...'' -wyszeptał -''Ale jak ty...?'' -''Pytania zostaw na później. Teraz lepiej wstań, musimy zająć się tym draniem.'' -''Co wy sobie myślicie?!'' -wykrzyczał Fobon -''Uważacie, że w dwójkę dacie mi radę?'' Mugetsu wstał na równe nogi i chwycił swój miecz w obie ręce. -''Zobaczymy ''-powiedział. Obaj Toa ruszyli na Fobona, mimo iż mieli przewagę liczebną, to i tak nie byli dla niego poważnym zagrożeniem. Dwoje nowicjuszów kontra doświadczony wojownik, wynik tej walki był z góry przesądzony. Mimo, iż Fobon mógł bez problemu zabić Virtusa i Mugetsu, nie zrobił tego. Chciał się trochę z nimi pobawić. Toa Magnetyzmu kochał walkę, dlatego zawsze przedłużał swoje starcia, napawał się bólem i cierpieniem swoich przeciwników. Była to jego ogromna słabość, wiele razy mógł szybko zabić swojego przeciwnika, jednak nie robił tego i często zdarzało się, że był naprawdę blisko klęski. Virtus przystąpił do ataku, wysunął swoją broń przed siebie i ruszył na Fobona. Ten bezproblemowo sparował cios, na jego nieszczęście było to tylko odwrócenie uwagi, za jego plecami stał Mugetsu, który wykonał poziome cięcie swoim mieczem i pozostawił na nich dość długą, ale za to nie głęboką ranę. Mieszkaniec Keron Nui odskoczył do tyłu, to samo zrobił jego przyjaciel. Walka dopiero zaczęła się rozkręcać, Fobon użył swojej mocy magnetyzmu i posłał Virtusa na Mugetsu. Obaj Toa leżeli otumanieni na podłodze. Gdyby nie szybka reakcja Mugetsu i użycie jego Kanohi Hau, on i Virtus byli by przebici mieczem Fobona. Wojownicy wstali i równocześnie przypuścili atak na władcę Servion Nui, ten znudził się walką i błyskawicznie rozbroił napastników, odepchnął Virtusa i powalił Mugetsu. Wziął jego miecz w ręce, swoją własną broń odrzucił do tyłu. -''I co ty na to, Toa? Zginiesz swoją własną bronią.'' Z ust Fobona wydobył się diaboliczny rechot, który szybko ustał i ustąpił miejsca przeraźliwemu okrzykowi bólu. Z broni Toa Ognia zaczęły wydobywać się czarne płomienie, szybko rozprzestrzeniające się po ciele Fobona. Toa wypuścił miecz z rąk, nic się nie zmieniło. Czarne płomienie spalały go żywcem. Wojownik biegał jak oszalały po całej sali, aż w końcu upadł. -''Nie martw się ''-powiedział Virtus podnosząc się z podłogi -''Mam zamiar ukrócić twoje cierpienia''. Powolnym krokiem Toa Żelaza zbliżał się do osoby, która była odpowiedzialna za cierpienia wielu jego braci. Miał zamiar zabić tyrana. Nie dla tego, że było mu go szkoda. Powód był zupełnie inny, była nim zemsta. Jeden szybki ruch i w klatce piersiowej Fobona utkwił miecz Virtusa. Mugetsu leżał na podłodze, nie podnosił się. Czuł coś dziwnego, była to złość i chęć mordu. Było to dziwne, gdyż wydawało mu się, że to uczucia jego broni. Toa nie miał dużo czasu, aby się nad tym zastanawiać. Czarne płomienie powędrowały z powrotem do jego broni, ukazując spopielone ciało Fobona. -''I co teraz zrobisz?'' -zapytał Toa Ognia podnosząc się z ziemi -''Czy zemsta ci pomogła?'' -''Nie ''-Toa Żelaza wyciągnął swój oręż z ciała Fobona -''Ale musiałem to zrobić.'' -''Rozumiem to. Sam na twoim miejscu zrobił bym to samo. Ale co będzie dalej?'' -''Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem. Chyba najpierw pochowam ciało Turagi Deviora... ''-gdy Virtus przypomniał sobie jego przyjaciela, łzy podeszły mu do oczu. Drzwi do sali otworzyły się, stało w nich dwoje Toa. Byli to Grasder i Centia. -''Wiem co teraz myślisz! ''-zakrzyknął Toa Roślinności -''Czy twój Turaga, by tego chciał? Nie wiem! Ale uwierz mi... zemsta nie jest drogą Toa. Sam robiłem kiedyś gorsze rzeczy i straciłem wszystko. Dom, najlepszego przyjaciela i szacunek. Wszytko to przez zemstę, oczywiście Toa nie powinien być mięczakiem, czasem trzeba sięgnąć ostateczności. Niestety... do mnie ta lekcja dotarła późno... za późno.'' -''Co mam robić? Servion Nui to istna ruina... nie da się na niej żyć!'' -''Więc zamieszkaj na Keron Nui! Weź tam swoich braci, Tercar was przyjmie. Jestem tego pewien.'' Rozdział 5:Koszmar z przeszłości Postacie *Mugetsu *Centia *Tercar *Virtus *Grasder *Dwie Wielkie Istoty *Strażnicy Turagi *7 nieznanych Toa *Devior Autorzy Toa Mugetsu225 - pomysł i tekst Hiosh - korekta